MERRY CHRISTMAS ANUBIS!
by azncherry1316
Summary: Christmas time has arrived at Anubis house!


**OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!**

* * *

No one's POV

Amber: Who's ready to see the Christmas Concert!

Jerome: Amber isn't the Christmas Concert in the US? I thought you were dumb but not a dumb blonde?!

Amber: I meant on the TV and you have always thought I was a dumb blonde thank very much!

Jerome: Your welcome!

Nina: It's nice to see the Christmas Concert with you guys! Especially you!

Fabian blushes

Fabian: Ditto!

Joy: Just KISS!

Anubis:KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!

Fabina finally kissed (under the mistletoe but they don't know that ;D)

_Announcer: Welcome ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the Christmas Concert! 5 girls singing you Christmas songs! We bring you our first song 'Welcome Christmas'! Enjoy!_

_**[Girls] Fah who foraze! Dah who doraze!**_  
_**Welcome Christmas, come this way!**_  
_**Fah who foraze! Dah who doraze!**_  
_**Welcome Christmas, Christmas Day!**_  
_**Welcome, welcome! Fah who rahmus!**_  
_**Welcome, welcome! Dah who dahmus!**_  
_**Christmas Day is in our grasp!**_  
_**So long as we have hands to clasp!**_  
_**Fah who foraze! Dah who doraze!**_  
_**Welcome Christmas! Bring your light!**_  
_**Ohh~**_

_****_Nina:My friends are performing?

Anubis: Friends?

Nina: Yep! Knew them around the neighborhood! They were a year older than me. Their names were Tiffany, Sunny, Jessica, Kennedy, and Emma

_Announcer: Next we have 'Santa Baby'_

**_[Sunny] Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree_**  
**_For me_**  
**_[Emma] I've been an awful good girl_**  
**_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_**

**_[Tiffany] Santa baby, a 54 convertible too_**  
**_Hot pink!_**  
**_[Kennedy] I'll wait up for you dear_**  
**_[Jessica] Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_**

**_[Tiffany] Think of all the fun I've missed_**  
**_Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed_**  
**_Next year I could be just as good_**  
**_If you'd check off my Christmas list_**

**_[Emma] Santa baby, I wanna yacht and really that's_**  
**_Not a lot_**  
**_I've been an angel all year_**  
**_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_**

**_[Kennedy] Santa honey, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex_**  
**_And checks_**  
**_Sign your 'X' on the line_**  
**_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_**

**_[Jessica] Come and trim my Christmas tree_**  
**_With some decorations bought at Tiffany's_**  
**_I really do believe in you_**  
**_Let's see if you believe in me_**

**_[Sunny] Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing_**  
**_A ring_**  
**_I don't mean on the phone_**

**_[Girls] Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_**  
**_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_**  
**_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_**  
**_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_**  
**_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_**  
**_Santa baby, so hurry tonight_**

**__**_Announcer:Up next we have a solo. The song is 'When You Wish Upon A Star'_

_**[Emma] When you wish upon a star**_  
_**Makes no difference who you are**_  
_**Anything your heart desires**_  
_**Will come to you**_  
_**If your heart is in your dreams **_  
_**No request is too extreme **_  
_**When you wish upon a star **_  
_**As dreamers do**_  
_**Fate is kind **_  
_**She brings to those to love **_  
_**The sweet fulfillment of **_  
_**Their secret longings**_  
_**Like a bolt out of the blue **_  
_**Fate steps in and sees you through **_  
_**When you wish upon a star **_  
_**As dreams come true**_  
_**When you wish upon a star **_  
_**Makes no difference who you are **_  
_**Anything your heart desires **_  
_**Will come to you**_  
_**If your heart is in your dreams **_  
_**No request is too extreme **_  
_**When you wish upon a star **_  
_**Your dreams come true**_

**__**_Announcer:Now,we have a duet,'Winter Wonderland'_

**_[Jessica] Sleigh bells ring, are you listening_**  
**_In the lane, snow is glistening _**  
**_A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight_**  
**_Walking in a winter wonderland_**  
**_[Kennedy] Gone away, is the bluebird_**  
**_Here to stay, is a new bird_**  
**_He sings a love song, as we go along_**

**_Walking in a winter wonderland_**

**_[Jessica] In the meadow we can build a snowman_**  
**_Then pretend that he is Parson Brown_**  
**_He'll say: Are you married? We'll say:[Both] No man_**  
**_But you can do the job when you're in town_**  
**_[Jessica]Later on, we'll conspire_**  
**_As we dream, by the fire_**

**_[Both] To face unafraid, the plans that we've made_**  
**_Walking in a winter wonderland_**

**_[Kennedy] In the meadow we can build a snowman _**  
**_Then pretend that he is Parson Brown_**  
**_He'll say: Are you married? We'll say:[Both] No man_**  
**_But you can do the job when you're in town_**  
**_[Kennedy] Later on, we'll conspire ([Jessica] conspire)_**  
**_As we dream, by the fire _**  
**_[Both] To face unafraid, the plans that we've made_**  
**_Walking in a winter wonderland_**

**_[Both] To face unafraid, the plans that we've made_**  
**_Walking in a winter wonderland_**  
**_Walking, in a winter, wonderland!_**

**__**_Announcer: We have another solo coming up next! So be prepared for a 'Christmas Dream'_

_**[Tiffany] You're the one, I want tonight **_  
_**On the spot, show winter night **_  
_**Hold me close, right by your side **_  
_**Feels so right, make it last forever**_  
_**Boy you got my heart racing, you're the one I need **_  
_**In this Christmas dream tonight **_  
_**I'll be waiting underneath, at the Christmas tree **_  
_**Be your Christmas dream tonight, tonight, tonight**_  
_**You think I'm pretty, without any make-up on **_  
_**You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong **_  
_**I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down**_  
_**Before you met me, I was a wreck but things **_  
_**Were kinda heavy, you brought me to life now **_  
_**Every February you'll be my valentine, valentine**_  
_**Let's go, all the way tonight **_  
_**No regrets, just love **_  
_**We can dance, until we die **_  
_**You and I, we'll be young forever**_  
_**You make me feel like I'm living a **_  
_**Teenage dream the way you turn me on**_  
_**I can't sleep let's runaway and don't **_  
_**Ever look back don't ever look back**_  
_**My heart stops when you look at me **_  
_**Just one touch, now baby I believe **_  
_**This is real, so take a chance and don't **_  
_**Ever look back, don't ever look back**_  
_**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans **_  
_**Be your teenage dream tonight **_  
_**Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans **_  
_**Be your teenage dream tonight**_

_****Announcer:Last solo of the night! We have 'Last Christmas'_

**_[Sunny] Yeah ~_**  
**_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart _**  
**_But the very next day, You gave it away _**  
**_This year, to save me from tears _**  
**_I'll give it to someone special _**  
**_Once bitten and twice shy _**  
**_I keep my distance but you still catch my eye _**  
**_Tell me baby do you recognise me? _**  
**_Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_**  
**_(Happy Christmas!) I wrapped it up and sent it_**  
**_With a note saying "I Love You" I meant it_**  
**_Now I know what a fool I've been_**  
**_But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again (again~)_**  
**_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart (give you my heart)_**  
**_But the very next day, You gave it away_**  
**_This year, to save me from tears_**  
**_I'll give it to someone special (special~)_**  
**_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_**  
**_But the very next day, You gave it away (gave it away~)_**  
**_This year, to save me from tears_**  
**_I'll give it to someone special_**  
**_Ahh yeah_**  
**_Oh oh yeah_**  
**_Mmm.. ahh_**  
**_I'll give it to someone_**  
**_I'll give it to someone_**  
**_Special_**

**__**_Announcer:We have a great song coming to you up next! Get ready for 'Diamond'_

_**[Tiffany] When the snow begins to fly, above the smoky, smoky sky, you came**_  
_**Along like a snowflake, and brightened up my day**_

_**[Emma]There is just one thing I need on this snowy winter day**_  
_**[Sunny] Call me a fool to love you, but I want nothing but you**_

_**[Kennedy] Oh, I have to hear your voice, the one that brings me joy**_  
_**[Jessica] And your warmth slowly wraps around my heart… boy, can't you see?**_

_**[Girls] T**__**he lights are shining on me, and it's like a diamond**_  
_**I'm spinning around, rocking around like a diamond**_  
_**[Jessica] That's because I'm filled with emotions**_

_**[Kennedy] Everybody's waiting for the holidays**_  
_**Candies and toys of silver trays**_  
_**And there is one thing special… Boy, you are my present**_

_**[Sunny] There is just one thing I need on this snowy winter day**_  
_**[Jessica] Call me a fool to love you, but I want nothing but you**_

_**[Emma] Oh, I have to hear your voice, the one that brings me joy**_  
_**[Tiffany] And your warmth slowly wraps around my heart… **_  
_**Boy, can't you see?**_

_**[Girls] The lights are shining on me, and it's like a diamond**_  
_**I'm spinning around, rocking around like a diamond**_  
_**[Kennedy] That's because I'm filled with emotions**_  
_**[Sunny] That's because I'm filled with emotions**_

_**[Jessica] You're shining, you're gleaming**_  
_**Oh, you melt me like white snow, oh**_  
_**[Tiffany] You're shining, you're gleaming**_  
_**[Emma] And your warmth slowly wraps around my heart**_  
_**Boy, can't you see~**_

_**[Girls] The lights are shining on me, and it's like a diamond**_  
_**I'm spinning around, rocking around like diamonds**_  
_**To your heart~ **_  
_**The lights are shining on me, and it's like a diamond**_  
_**I'm spinning around, rocking around like a diamond**_  
_**[Emma] That's because I'm filled with emotions**_  
_**[Tiffany] That's because I'm filled with emotions**_

___Announcer:Our time is finally up! Here's the last song of the day and I hope you have a Merry Christmas!_

_**[Tiffany] I don't want a lot for Christmas **_  
_**There's just one thing I need **_  
_**I don't care about presents **_  
_**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

_**[Emma] I just want you for my own**_  
_**More than you could ever know**_  
_**Make my wish come true**_  
_**All I want for Christmas is you**_

_**[Sunny] I don't want a lot for Christmas**_  
_**There is just one thing I need**_

_**[Kennedy] I don't care about presents **_  
_**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

_**[Emma] I don't need to hang my stocking**_  
_**There upon the fireplace**_

_**[Jessica] Santa Claus won't make me happy **_  
_**With a toy on Christmas day**_

_**[Tiffany] I just want you for my own**_  
_**More than you could ever know**_

_**[Girls] Make my wish come true**_  
_**All I want for Christmas is you**_

_**[Emma] I won't ask for much this Christmas**_  
_**I won't even wish for snow**_

_**[Kennedy] I'm just gonna keep on waiting **_  
_**Underneath the mistletoe**_

_**[Sunny] I won't make a list and send it**_  
_**To the North Pole for Saint Nick**_

_**[Tiffany] I won't even stay awake to **_  
_**Hear those magic reindeer click**_

_**[Jessica] I just want you for my own**_  
_**More than you could ever know**_

_**[Girls] Make my wish come true **_  
_**All I want for Christmas is you**_  
_**You Baby Oh~**_

_**[Tiffany] All the lights are shining**_  
_**So brightly everywhere**_

_**[Sunny]And the sound of children's **_  
_**Laughter fills the air**_

_**[Kennedy] And everyone is singing**_  
_**[Jessica] I hear those sleigh bells ringing**_

_**[Emma] Santa won't you bring me the one I really need **_  
_**Won't you please bring my baby to me**_

_**[Girls] Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas**_  
_**This is all I'm asking for**_  
_**I just want to see baby**_  
_**Standing right outside my door**_  
_**Oh I just want him for my own**_  
_**More than you could ever know**_  
_**Make my wish come true**_  
_**Baby all I want for Christmas is you**_  
_**All I want for Christmas is you**_  
_**All I want for Christmas**_  
_**All I want for Christmas**_

_**'Merry Christmas** **everyone!'**_

* * *

Nina: The End...

Alfie: Thanks for the Christmas bedtime story on Christmas Eve!

Amber: Anything for you beau!

Alfie: I! Have! Something! To! Say!

Anubis: What is it?

Alfie: Nina and Fabian KISSED!

Fabina blushed and said and I quote "Shut Up!"

Mara: Come on! Everyone go to bed! It's almost Christmas!

Patrica: How about we stay up until 12? That way, it'll already be Christmas when we go to sleep and Christmas when we wake up!

Eddie:Great idea Yacker!

Jerome: Everyone say I if they agree!

Anubis: I!

* * *

_Christma__s Morning_

Trudy: Merry Christmas Everyone! For breakfast we have Santa pancakes and elf pancakes! Also a glass of milk! Then Hot Chocolate after you guys play in the snow!Isn't this Christmas exciting?!

Anubis:YES! THE BEST!

_When they were done, the Anubis students went outside to play. They built a snowman and had a snowball fight. When they went in, lunch was served and they had some of Trudy's Christmas Sandwiches and of course her Famous Hot Chocolate!For dinner salad, spaghetti (UH OH!), and some mac and cheese (UH OH AGAIN!). Desert, however, was probably the most delicious part of the day.A gingerbread house, gingerbread people to go with it, Santa and elf cookies, and some brownies and more hot chocolate, but this time with marshmallows! YUMMY!_

* * *

**Merry Christmas to you all! I really had fun writing this story!Here's this story's question**

**Story Ques. - What is your favorite Christmas song?**


End file.
